Königin der Diebe
Eingefügt mit dem Update 2.21 am 17.06.2014. Lebensraum Mitwirkung in Quests * Der Hof der Wunder Statuswerte |} Monsterzauber Aus dem englischsprachigen Dofus-Wiki, noch zu übersetzen * Aufgeschobener Tod: The spell is cast linearly with a range of 7 on either enemies or allies, but cannot be used on a bomb. The Queen attracts herself towards the target and switches places with it. On monsters, it has no further effect. It deals agility damage based on the Queen's eroded HP, usually insignificant. On top, the target receives the "Impending Death" state which instakills 5 turns later, unless the Queen is dead by then or the character gets hit by a bomb that is defused (see below). Cast twice per turn * Nebel: Cast in turn 4 and then every 3rd round after that. Sets a glyph of size 4 at the end of the Queen's turn around the Queen that makes all monsters within it invisible. The monsters are teleported symmetrically to the Queen. The Queen herself then is teleported onto one of the 4 top cells of the glyph randomly, priority changes to the right. * Kritischer Treffer (Zauber): Cast twice per turn, melee range spell that applies a strong MP water poison for 2 turns, unbewitchable: 180 damage per MP used, ignoring water resistance. Also, the direct damage of the spell depends whether it's a CC hit or not. The CC chance is 50% ** Normal hit: Damage is based on MP used by the Queen, 1500 Water with full MP, reduced by water resistance. ** Effect critical hit: Hits in all elements and removes 4 turns of effects from the target. The spell hits 1100-1500 overall and ignores the target's resistances!! Bekannte Funde |} Strategie Aus dem englischsprachigen Dofus-Wiki, noch zu übersetzen * At the beginning of each round each character summons a Bomb (red) exactly 2 squares from the character with priority over the top and then turning on the right box (as Sylargh but with priority at the top instead of the right). If all of the cells within the 2 range AoE are occupied, the bomb will be 3 squares away (in the same direction as before). * This bomb is invulnerable to conventional heavy damage and effects. It can be pushed or pulled, but not picked up. The bombs also cannot traverse eliotrope portals. * The time between the placement of the bomb and its explosion depends on what point of the fight you are in: ** The first 3 rounds: the bomb detonates one turn after summoned. Characters that do not play have a maximum of 1 bomb each and one that is playing has a maximum of two. ** Rounds 4-7: the bomb explodes 2 turns after being summoned. So the characters who do not play have a maximum of 2 bombs each and one that is playing has a maximum of 3. ** From round 8 until the end of the fight the bomb explodes 3 turns after being summoned. So the characters who do not play have a maximum of 3 bombs each, and one that is playing has a maximum of 4. * Exploding bombs (red) kill all character/summons within 10 squares (linear) and deals exactly 1000 fire damage to monsters in the same AoE. The Queen herself does not take any damage from bombs. * When a bomb explodes, it changes the state of Bombs located DIAGONALLY to it: the bomb "defused" (blue) will explode in the same way with the same AoE as the others but will (completely!) heal all characters instead of instakilling them. * The Order of effects for each detonated bomb is: Defuse diagonal bombs, cause damage/KO/heal (based on state and whether mob or player is in the AoE), then detonation of bombs in the AoE. If multiple bombs are triggered in this way, the first bomb to be triggered will defuse diagonal bombs before the next bomb detonates (and so on) * As mentioned above, the explosion of a bomb (blue) is the only way to dispel the Impending Death effect given by the Queen. * Killing the Queen as fast as possible (usually no later than turn 4) is highly recommended for regular teams. However, keeping the Queen for last is also beneficial if you can neutralize her enough with placement and MP rape. She only hits linearly on medium range, after all. * The Bombs (no matter if defused or not) have an effect on the Queen: the damage she receives is multiplied with 90%. This is stackable an infinite amount of times and should be kept in mind when trying to kill the Queen. Damaging her while having a ton of bombs on the map is very inefficient! * Once the Queen dies, she casts a debuff on all characters which lasts for the rest of the fight: damage taken is multiplied by 150%! en:Queen of Thieves es:Reina de los Ladrones fr:Reine des Voleurs pt:Rainha dos Ladrões it:Regina dei Ladri Letzte Bearbeitung 18.06.2018